Cinderduo
by Twilight Star
Summary: A strange new twist on the famous fairytale. Not for the easily offended. Cursing, Relena bashing, cross dressing and Shounen Ai in upcoming chapters.
1. Chapter 1

Cinderduo

**Disclaimer: **Yaoi, major Relena bashing, lots of cursing, weird pairings and a plot… somewhere.

** **

**Authors Notes: **First I'd like to say that if you're expecting this to be like Disney's version, you are dead wrong. This is not your normal Cinderella story. Constructive criticism and praising are very welcome. If you are offended by any of the things mentioned above, or are just narrow minded, I suggest you don't read. Flames are also welcomed. I enjoy laughing at them. And please, don't forget to review!!!

*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*

Cinderduo

_ _

_ _

_Once upon a colony, there lived a young, creepily charming and perpetually hungry boy by the name of Cinderduo. He led a primarily happy life… except for the fact that everyone mistook him for a girl due to his incredibly long hair and feminine appearance, the fact that he lost his father, Professor G, when he was younger and that he lives with his stepmother Relena and her daughters/lackeys. Naturally, he wasn't happy about this but he couldn't run away because he promised his father that he wouldn't. So he stayed with his 'family'._

_ _

_ _

_But Relena was not a nice woman. She was uptight, strict, bitchy and envious of Cinderduo's beauty, which was something she and her daughters did not have. So she hated him with a passion and turned him into their servant. But still Cinderduo didn't complain, and he would always have a smile on his face and tried to act kindly to everyone, including Relena…_

_ _

_ _

_ _

**Chapter 1******

"Cinderduo! Cinderduo, get your ass in here!" screamed the fuming stepmother Relena from her comfortable spot on the bed, complete with silk sheets and gold-plated posts. After a few moments came in Cinderduo, wearing a black t-shirt and pants and an apron with little grim reapers tied around his waist. He stopped in front of Relena, head down and breathing heavily.

"Hai, Relena-san?"

"Its Relena-SAMA to you, turd. Now, where the hell is my food? I'm not getting any younger here, you know!"

Duo turned his head and smirked, "For once, something we agree on…"

"What was that?"

"Eh… nothing, Relena-SAMA!" he said in a mock voice, "I'll bring it you right away!" and he sprinted out of the room before she could say anything. Relena's face went red with anger as she reached for a cigarette and lit it. "That brat will be the death of me." In the distance, the sweet sound of anti-Relena fans could be heard cheering.

*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*

Meanwhile, in the other side of the colony, Prince Heero (who didn't see that coming a mile away?) walked through the palace, his usual Death Glare® in place. He'd always hated being a prince, mainly because he had to talk to other people, but ever since his parents started pressuring him into getting married and being successor to the throne and all that crap, he started hating it even more. And that made him even less amusing to talk to. Well, more than usual. Heero wasn't the social type.

And everyone in the palace always had smiles on their faces and were in a cheerful mood, which made him want to lay down on a street and wait for a car to pass. Still, he didn't want to upset his mother, who already had a **slight** personality problem (now that's an understatement). He made his way through the ridiculously difficult hallways, which would've taken any normal person at least a week to figure out, and entered the large throne room, where his father, King J and his mother, Queen Une (strange, ne?) were sitting. Une immediately stood up and looked crossly at Heero.

"Heero! Where have you been?" she screamed at the young boy worriedly.

"Out."

"Doing what?"

"Stuff."

"Why?"

"Because."

"Are you going to say anything with more than one syllable?"

Heero thought for a second. "Iie." 

The Queen sighed and plopped on the throne and started to rub her temples in frustration. She looked towards her husband for some help only to find him fixing his mechanical arm. She put her hands to her head and sighed again. 'What did I do to deserve this, God? I already told you, that school bus of Rommefeller students going over the cliff was **not** my fault!' she thought. Then she looked up to find her son gone again.

"Damn it! Pagan!" she screamed. An old man in a butler's suit appeared. "What is it, your Majesty?" "Pagan, I want you to contact every eligible maiden in the colony. I have an idea," she said to him as she put on her glasses and smiled evilly. 

"Hai." He said and instantly walked out. 'Geez, that woman is crazy'.

*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*

Cinderduo made his way through the crowded street, an angry look on his face. Every time he bumped into someone, they would say 'Gomen, miss' and three guys and one girl had already tried to him on him. They were currently residing in the local hospital for major injuries. He looked madly in all directions for the electronics store to buy a new VRC and some blank tapes. Relena wanted him to tape the new season of Survivor for her while she went to her 'How to make you beautiful AND snotty' package deal down at Loréal.

"Kuso… where is it? Where I- oof! Oi, what where you're going, buddy!"

"Oh, sorry miss."

"Grrr…."

*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*

Whoo! First part done! I'm actually having a blast writing this ficcie, so I hope you're liking it as much as I do! When is the next part coming?… Sore wa himitsu desu! ^_^


	2. Chapter 2

Cinderduo part 2

** **

**Disclaimer: **Yaoi, major Relena bashing, lots of cursing, weird pairings and a plot… somewhere. Also Heero and Duo are a little OCC in one part.

**Authors Notes:**Aaaah, arigatou to all who reviewed my little ficcie! I'm so happy ^_^ Anyway I have almost finished writing the whole thing but since I'm going on a trip to the US on thursday I dont know if I could post the rest. I'll try to find some way to do it. Anywhooo, I hope you enjoy the fic and please dont forget to REVIEW!!! fic!

** **

** **

**Chatper 2 **

_ _

_ _

_ _

Heero pointed his gun at the frightened store clerk, while everyone else watched in fear. He looked sternly at the man, who was this close to peeing himself from the emotional dilemma he was facing.

"Now, I'll ask you again" the boy said softly, "how much is the chip?" The man gulped and stammered a bit. 

"I-I-Its 450, sir." Heero fired a shot at the ceiling and then aimed back at the man. 

"How much?"

"Its free, sir! A special price, just for you!" he said quickly putting the chip in a bag and handing it to Heero. He put away the gun god knows where, grabbed the bag and walked out, bumping into someone as me made his way into the crowd. The other person cursed.

'Man, this just isn't my day' he thought as he picked himself up and faced the foe. "Baka! Why don't you watch where you're... whoa..." Cinderduo was left speechless, a miracle in its own right, as he locked eyes with the equally speechless prince.

(*YAOI WARNING IN EFFECT!*) 

For a moment it seemed as if time itself had stopped and only the two of them existed. They looked at each other, eyes sparkling and drool practically flowing down their mouths, their hearts beating faster and faster and… well, you get the idea. The prince snapped out of it first, and tried futilely to regain back his dignity.

"Err.… gomen nasai."

Cinderduo blinked a few times, and then looked around, remembering where he was. "Oh uh… no problem." 

He started to walk past Heero when he reached into his pocket and…

"Who the hell stole my money?!?" he screamed. He looked around in panic for his now long gone money. "Well, this is just great! Its bad enough I have to use my OWN money to buy stuff for that bitch, and now its gone!" he yelled as everyone stared at him and then proceeded to say every curse in the book.. "Okaasan! Okaasan!" one kid said as he looked at his mother, "What does @^#!@&@$%$! Mean?" The woman fainted.

Cinderduo stopped himself and took a small breath, prepared to start again, when someone tapped his shoulder.

"Uh… I could buy what you need if you want." came from the mouth of the blue-eyes stranger. 

His blue violet eyes lit up. "Honto?"

"Yeah, its no problem." Said the smug prince and he whipped out a Gold card from Spandexspace (never leave home without it!) with a tiny picture of himself on it, which he subtlety covered up as not to give out his true identity. They go inside, buy the stuff and give the already traumatized clerk a heart attack.

*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*

Cinderduo stopped facing his front door with his purchase, mentally debating over what he should do. Behind him stood a very confused Heero. He turned and faced Heero, blushing slightly. They stared at each other. And started. And just for a change of pace they stared some more. From the window above them watched Relena, and, surprisingly, she wasn't screaming at Cinderduo. She was occupied with another thing…

'Oh my god, what an incredibly gorgeous man! Looks like that brat **is** good for something after all' she thought. Her two stepdaughters, lets name them Daughter/Lackeyand Daughter/Lackey 2 (DL for short) peered through the window, curious as to what had grabbed hold of their mother's attention.

"Ooohh…. he's cute" they said, oblivious to the large puddle of drool that was forming beneath their mother's mouth. The evil woman smiled (Oh, the horror) and in the blink of an eye she showered, dressed and was on the front steps beside the two bishounen wearing an excessive amount of make up and something so sluttish that even Britney Spears wouldn't dare wear.

Unfortunately the two of them didn't notice her. They were both too occupied thinking of what positions to use when they- um, never mind. Just as she was about to scream in frustration, a gold carriage came out of nowhere and stopped in front of the house. A Chinese boy in a white and gold suit with matching shoes and katana made his way out, cursing every step of the way.

"… to think that I have to be Yuy's servant! Injustice! That crazy author woman will pay…"

What was that, Wuffie? Anyway, he walked hurriedly up to the three and pulled out a scroll (in gold, of course) and began reading:

"Ahem! Important news from her Highness, Queen Une! There shall be a ball this evening and every eligible onna-er, maiden in the kingdom is invited. It will start at 7 sharp. And please be sure to have your Visa's or Mastercard's ready at the Check-in-to-see-how-much-money-your-family-has-and-then-we'll-decide-if-you-can-marry-our-son booth. That is all." 

He almost turned to leave when he saw a familiar face. "Heero Ouji? What are you doing here? We are all **so** worried!" he said, sarcasm dripping from his lips, "your mom, QUEEN Une, has been looking for you all day!"

"Gee, thanks a lot, Wufei…"

Relena gasped and posed in a very overly dramatic way. "H-Heero Ouji! I didn't even notice you! Gomen nasai!" she said and bowed respectively. Cinderduo, on the other hand, was too shocked to even talk (who, two times already. And in the same chapter! Now, that's some kind of record).

"Bow down, baka!" Relena yelled, yanking him down. Heero blinked and looked at the pale facedboy.

"Uh…"

"Come on, Heero Ouji" Wufei said as he grabbed him by the collar and dragged him to the carriage, "we better go soon or else that crazy onna you have for a mother will eat me alive…"

The story is stopped abruptly as a man in a navy blue suit with thick black glasses appears over a white background. "At this time we would like to point out that we, Sotsu Agency and the executives behind Gundam Wing are in no way favor of cannibalism. As for the author… well, that's another story."

Hey!

"Err... we know take you back to your regularly scheduled programming." And just as fast as he appeared, he left, showing a very confused Cinderduo looking dazed as the gold carriage sped off. Relena then whacked him upside the head.

"Come on! You still have to set that VCR before Survivor starts!" she said as she entered the house and shut the door behind her.

"O...O... Ouji?!?!?!?"

*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*

Well, that's it for part 2! Part 3 coming soon!


	3. Chapter 3

Cinderduo part 3

**Disclaimer: **Yaoi, major Relena bashing, lots of cursing, OCC-ness, weird pairings and a plot… somewhere.

**Authors Notes:** Ah, at last back to my fics!!! Gomen to everyone who waited so long for the next part. Enjoy and please remember to review!!!****

Chapter 3

Queen Une paced back and forth; her eyes fixed on the marble floor she stepped furiously on, her vein starting to pop out of her forehead. Her servants cowered in fear, each giving thanks that they were not the ones she was mad at. She turned and glanced at her son, who sat in a beautifully upholstered red velvet sofa, with his usual stoic face. Wufei sat next to him.

"So… I guess you already heard of the ball I'm giving tonight." He nodded, already knowing where she was going with this.

"And you know that I'm not going."

Silence. Wufei sighed and patted his 'friend' on the back saying Good Luck and started to exit the large room. Une turned to him.

"Wufei, get-"

"I know, I know…" he said waving his hand unconcerned and left the two. She growled in annoyance. 'I'm going to get him for that' she thought but directly threw it out of her mind and directed her attention back to the young boy… who was now trying to leave the room through a window.

"Heero."

'Crap' he thought and sat back down. Une glared at him.

"Stop being impossible. I've told you countless times that you have to get married in order to gain right to the throne. Now I understand why you would have doubts about having to marry someone at such a short notice. I did."

"Hey!" said her husband in displeasure as he entered the room, followed by Wufei. She ignored both and kept going. "But since you are my only son and the only possible heir, you have to get married. And before your 16th birthday which happens to be in 3 days. What, don't you want to be king?"

"Hn." You'd think that after all he's done she'd get a clue and let him do what he wants.

"What if I don't?"

"Then its goodbye to your precious laptop." She snapped her fingers giving orders to Wufei, who rolled his eyes, irritated, and in a few moments he had tied the laptop to a rope and proceeded to hang it from the 7-story window. He smirked. 'I rather like this.'

Heero scowled. 'Damn, she's good' he thought, knowing that it was his electronic companion was his only weakness. That and a certain chestnut haired boy…

He growled in defeat. "What time is it?"

*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*

Relena and her daughter/lackeys sat at the table, barely eating anything but instead talking about what had happened earlier.

"Okaasan, you are so lucky! You actually talked with him!" said DL1 with joy. Her sister nodded in agreement. "And to think, we actually have a chance of getting to dance with him tonight!!!" the other screamed, stars appearing in her eyes. Relena choked on her soup and frowned. 'Hmm… I never thought about that. I have to find a way to get rid of these two' she thought. She smiled evilly and stood up, glancing at her daughters. 

"Girls, could you help me with something before we start getting ready?"

"Hai!" they said and followed Relena to a door. "What do you want us to- Aaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhh!!!!!!!!!" was the last thing they said as Relena opened the door and pushed them in, sending them down an abyss. Their screams faded as Relena closed the door and locked it, a smile of triumph on her face.

"There. That takes care of the competition."

"Anou, Relena-san" said Cinderduo as he peeked through the kitchen door, "I was wondering… do you think I can… go to the ball tonight?" 

Relena laughed her ass off when she heard her servant's request. "You? You? You're kidding, right?" she said, barely holding her laughter.Cinderduo scowled on anger. 'Bitch.' Relena stopped laughing, and smirked.

"Looks like your little Cinderbaka has a little thing for the prince, ne?" she said, amused at how his face turned a bright crimson.

"Well, I …no, uh…. uh…" he stammered. (*sigh* More OCC-ness…)

She smiled evilly. "Well… I guess I'd be all right… IF you finish all your chores."

"Aaahhh! Arigatou, Relena-san!" he said, beaming and in a flash he was running around the house doing work. Relena smiled to herself. 'This should be fun' she thought and started laughing evilly. In the distance, the Relena Haters started to plot their revenge against the eternally annoying one.

*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*

Geez and here I thought that it would only take two chapters… oh well! The next part should be very interesting… especially for Zechs fans, hehe... * wicked grin* 


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: **Slight Shounen Ai, major Relena bashing, lots of cursing, OCC-ness, weird pairings, cross dressing and a plot… somewhere.

**Chapter 4**

It was chaos. Madness. Insanity. Servants, chefs and workers ran like crazy through the palace halls delivering letters, making guests lists and decorating the grand ballroom for tonight's celebration. They were so excited that they all felt like singing… but this isn't Disney so lets skip that part. In the giant kitchen dozens of chefs were busy making appetizers, preparing insane amounts of gourmet meals and decorating cakes, honey buns and every other of dessert known to man.

Hiding behind one of the giant pots was Dorothy, her cheeks flushed and a sly grin on her strangely calm face. She gazed towards a group of large serving bowls filled with different drinks that sat on a table in the far corner. She looked around and saw that all the chefs had mysteriously vanished.

'Good. Now I can work in peace… and soon… soon he will be mine!' she thought as hastily made her way up to the table pulling a large box full of liquor bottles behind her.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Heero looked miserably at his reflection in the mirror. He was wearing a dark blue tux with matching cummerbund and a black tie. He tugged at it in annoyance as his... mother appeared behind him, a satisfied look on her face.

"Well, at least you now **look** like a prince. Lets see if you can manage to act accordingly as well" she said and walked out of the room. Heero scowled at his reflection, which in return flashed him an amused grin. _"You brought it on yourself, you know" _it said. 

"Shut up".

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Cinderduo grinned as he put the finishing touches to his black (obvious, ne?) suit and winked at his reflection in the mirror. "It just can't get any better than this" he said, and then thought about Heero, strawberries and lots of chocolate and quickly changed his mind.He sighed contently, brushed back his bangs away from his blue-violet eyes and skipped happily out of his room and down the stairs.

"Relena-san!"

Relena, who was sitting in the drawing room reading a pop-up book at the time, sighed in annoyance and looked up at the grinning boy who stood at the door.

"What do you wa- whoa…" 

"Like the suit? It was tousan's. I had to alter it a little because he was a little shorter but…" he babbled happily as he pointed to each part, his smile wide and his braid flying around behind him. Relena scowled.

'That damn boy… he's becoming a real pest… and he looks way better than I'll ever look… how can I get rid of him…?' She snapped her fingers. 'I got it!' and ran into the kitchen. The boy's face showed confusion. 'What's she doing now?' He thought as he looked towards the kitchen doors. His curiosity got the better of him and he decided to go check. 

"Relen-"

CLANK!

"Itai! What the hell are you-"

CLANK! CLANK!

The young boy's limp body fell to the floor with a thud. Relena stood over him, laughing victoriously, holding up a large frying pan in her hand. "Now I will have my darling Heero all to myself!!!" and pulled out of god knows where a stack of rope, scissors and began to work. 

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Cinderduo groaned in pain. His head throbbed like hell and he couldn't move an inch. He slowly opened his eyes and sat up. He looked around the small space and found himself tied with rope in his room… and naked.

"What the hell is wrong with that bitch?" he screamed, squirming, trying to untie himself with no avail. After a few minutes of wasted struggle he sighed and lay back down, his eyes angrily fixed on the old roof, planning a slow and painful death for his stepmother. Then it hit him. He wasn't going to be able to see Heero. He frowned and tears began to well up in his eyes. He closed them, trying desperately to not let them escape when…

THUMP! 

"Oof! K'so…"

He heard the thumping (and cursing) grow stronger each time but ignored it and went back to his self-pity when the door opened abruptly. He felt 'it' walking up towards him then stop just a few feet from his body.

"Oi."

"Leave me alone!"

"…This is going to be harder than I thought," sighed the gruff voice. Cinderduo looked up at the tall figure and his eyes almost popped out of his sockets. Standing in front of him was Zechs in a long pink and black dress with lots of frills (and I mean a lot), a diamond studded tiara placed on top of his beautifully combed blonde hair and holding a silver wand with a star on top in his hand. Behind him stood Tomoyo, video camera in hand and a smile on her face. "Zechs-san looks so kawaii! But Sakura-chan would look even cuter!"

Cinderduo blinked a few times at the strange occurrence in front of him and concluded that he was officially insane. But decided to go along with it.

"Anou… who are you? And why are you dressed like that?"

"I'm your Fairy Godmother. As for the dress… blame the author."

"Who?"

"Never mind. Anyway, I'm here to help you get to the ball." Cinderduo's eyes sparkled with joy. "Honto ni?!?" Zechs nodded and with a small wave of the wand Cinderduo was untied and standing… and still very much naked. Zechs blushed slightly and turned his head, his face pensive but funny looking with his cheeks a light red. 

"Now lets see," he started, "first thing we have to do is give you some clothes. Surely you can't go like that…" he blushed again and turned to the shorter boy in front of him. He said some fancy magic words in a foreign tongue (which sounded a lot like pig Latin) and a white light engulfed Cinderduo. A few moments later, he was completely covered in the finest shade of purple silk… only one small problem. It was a dress.

The young boy gawked at the beautifully layered dress, decked out with small diamonds around his neck and wrists and his long chestnut hair pulled up, his bangs covering just a little his eyes. On his feet he wore a pair of high and **very** uncomfortable glass shoes.Zechs coughed. Cinderduo's jaw dropped even further. A cricket chirped outside.

"What in the **Hell** is this?!?" he finally said. Zechs looked at him with an expressionless face. "A dress, of course." Cinderduo blinked a few times. "And do I look like a girl to you?!? Wait, don't answer that…"

Zechs shrugged."Hey, I'm just doing my job here."

"But can't you do **anything** about it?"

"Sorry. They didn't tell me I had to help out a guy this time. I usually get stuck with women. But if you prefer to go nude…" 

"Ok, I'll take the dress!"

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

It was hell. It isn't enough to have throngs of giddy teenage girls and guys swooning and fainting all over you, but drunk, giddy and horny teenage girls and guys? Not tolerable. Especially for Heero, who couldn't just take his gun and blast them all to Hell. The Royal Consorts stood in watch of every move the young prince made and chances of escape looked bleak. He silently cursed whoever did this to him and continued to 'mingle' with his 'guests'.

A small group of girls standing beside him waved at him and giggled uncontrollably as they blushed in drunken stupor.

"Hn."

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Cinderduo and his Fairy Godmother stood out in the front yard of the house, the full moon and stars shining brightly in the clear night sky. 

"Ok, I need a pumpkin so I can make the carriage. Got any?" Duo thought for a second. "Nope. Got an apple, though" he said, pulling it out of who knows where. "That will do" he said putting the apple on the road. He started to mumble some more magic words and before their eyes the apple turned into a splendid carriage with gold wheels and leather seat cushioning. 

"Now with that done, all I need are horses and drivers. Stand back." Cinderduo stood a few feet back as Zechs moved his wand around and with a poof a group of OZ soldiers, including Otto, appeared before him. They all stared in disbelief at their dress and tiara-wearing superior.

"Anou… Zechs-san…" one soldier started. Otto quickly silenced him. "Better not to ask." Zechs rubbed his temples in frustration and quickly waved his wad, turning them all into horses. Then he waved it again, and in a flash Trowa and Quatre stood in front of them, wearing clean and crisp blue and red tailored suits with gold trimmings and perplexed looks on their cute faces.

'We wait for four chapters and THIS is what we get?' Trowa thought, raising one eyebrow when he saw Cinderduo in a dress and then sighed. Beside him Quatre stood, sniffling and complaining about how Duo looks cuter than him. He patted the small boy in comfort.

Zechs rolled his eyes in annoyance and waved them to the front of the carriage, where they took the horses' reins. He guided Cinderduo inside the carriage. "Now, before you go I have to tell you that you have to be back by midnight. That's when the spell wears off."

"Oh, you can't be serious!"

"Very. Now stop complaining and go and enjoy what time you have."

"Goddamn it! Why midnight? That's when all the **good **stuff start to happen!"

"I really didn't need to hear that" he replied and motioned to Trowa. The carriage sped off down the narrow dirt road on its way to the palace. 

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Chapter 4 finished! Chapters 5 and 6 are coming soon! 


End file.
